Flow meters are often used to measure a fluid flow amount or rate. The measurement range over which a flow meter must operate may be large, despite the flow meter being calibrated to a particular flow point. As the actual fluid flow diverges from the calibrated flow point, the flow meter typically becomes less accurate in its measurements. Furthermore, a flow control system relying on measurements from such a flow meter may have difficulty maintaining stable and precise fluid flow.